Mais que um amigo
by 0-Mean-girl-0
Summary: “Que tal se nós dois fizéssemos uma aposta?” James disse isso ainda com aquele insistente sorrisinho nos lábios, deixando Lily ainda mais apavorada pelo que lhe esperava... Cap 7 ON
1. A aposta

N/a: Primeiro eu queria dizer que eu tirei a base dessa história (além é claro dos livros da nossa querida J.K.Rowlling) do livro Mais que um amigo da Elizabeth Winfrey, e eu achei que a história fiacaria legal com o James e a Lily, então eu fiz uma adaptação.

Segundo eu quero dizer que nessa fic é um momento em que a Lily e o James são amigos, é tipo uma fase pós-brigas e de amizade, onde o James conseguiu "esquecer" o amor que sentia pela Lily e os dois se tornaram apenas "bons amigos", então é isso.

Beijos

* * *

**_01. A Aposta_**

Lily e James estavam sentados embaixo de uma grande árvore perto do lago. Era início de mais um ano letivo em Hogwarts, e eles que agora, depois de tanto tempo, finalmente haviam se tornado amigos. Somente amigos James acabou sendo forçado a esquecer seu amor pela ruiva, que acabou aceitando sua amizade.

"Lily, sabe qual é o seu problema?" James iniciou a conversa.

"Não James não sei, mas me diz qual é o meu problema" Respondeu a ruiva com cara de descrença.

"É que você não se apaixona, em todos os nossos anos de Hogwarts eu nunca vi você com nenhum garoto, é sério eu acho que você tinha que relaxar um pouco e curtir um pouco mais a vida" disse o moreno.

"Ai, fala sério James eu ainda tenho muito tempo de vida pra aproveitar, mas no momento eu tenho responsabilidades demais pra me preocupar com namorado...e você, quem pensa que é pra vim me falar em apaixonar, você sai com um monte de garotas mas não gosta de nenhuma delas!" disse Lily em tom de acusação.

" Ei! Peraí, quem disse que eu não gosto das garotas com quem saio, eu gosto sim elas são até bem legais se você quer saber!" o garoto disse com aquela calma que deixava Lily extremamente zangada, porque era sempre assim por mais que ela o provocasse ele continuava com aquele tom sempre calmo e isso a irritava pois bastava um aprovocaçãozinha da parte dele e ela já começava a falar aos berros.

"hahaha! Essa é boa James , as garotas podem até ser legais, mas o problema não é com elas e sim com você! Você não se apaixona por nenhuma delas, e não venha me dizer que é mentira minha pois você melhor do que ninguém sabe que é verdade."

James resolveu contestar afinal a garota sabia que era mentira, afinal ele já havia se apaixonado UMA vez.

"Lily, eu vou ser obrigado a dizer que você está errada, e que eu já me apaixonei de verdade por uma garota, só que infelizmente essa GAROTA não me deu moral e eu fui obrigado a esquece-la, você melhor do que ninguém deveria se lembrar disso você não acha!" James disse se lembrando da época em que ra apaixonado por Lily e ela o ignorou completamente.

Lily não soube o que dizer,pois ele estava certo e ela sabia muito bem qual era a garota a que ele se referia, e hoje lembrava disso com uma grande dor no coração pois naquela época ela ainda não conhecia James muito bem e tinha uma visão completamente distorcida dele,e o tratara muito mal, apesar de hoje serem amigos ela via que não teria dado certo pois ela não sentia nada além de amizade por ele, e agora ele provavelmente só sentia isso por ela também, não passavam de AMIGOS.

Estabeleceu-se um silêncio entre os dois por um bom tempo, até que James com aquele seu sorriso maroto, e que a ruiva já sabia muito bem o que significava: que ele já estava pensando em aprontar alguma.

"O que que foi James? Não gosto quando você me olha com essa cara!" a garota disse fazendo cara de apavorada.

"Hum...é que eu estava pensando, e tive uma idéia genial" disse ele como se já imaginasse o que aconteceria.

"Lá vem... e que idéia seria essa?"

"Que tal se nós dois fizéssemos uma aposta?" Disse isso ainda com aquele insistente sorrisinho nos lábios, deixando Lily ainda mais apavorada pelo que lhe esperava.

"Como assim? Que tipo de aposta você pretende fazer?"

"Ah! É uma aposta pra vem quem se apaixona primeiro! Você me acusa de nunca ter amado ninguém e eu penso o mesmo de você, então eu sugiro uma aposta"

Lily fez uma cara de extrema incredulidade pelo que tinha acabado de ouvir.

"James isso não é coisa que se aposte, ninguém se apaixona por que quer, simplesmente acontece!"

"Mas eu só to dizendo que você pode procurar mais se apaixonar, se tornar mais acessível para os outros você se fecha e não deixa ninguém se aproximar."

"Como? Eu não sou assim" Ela fez bico e olhou para o outro lado, depois continuou olhando para o rapaz a sua frente: "tudo bem só pra te provar que eu não sou como você está dizendo, mas quais serão as regras dessa aposta"

"Simples é só se apaixonar de verdade, não vale fingir que tá apaixonada só pra poder vencer a aposta certo? Ah! E se você perder vai ter que tingir o cabelo de azul" Ele disse, e logo após soltou uma imensa gargalhada ao ver a cara da amiga.

"O que? Não mesmo, você sabe como eu amo o meu cabelo e isso seria o fim"

"Ah Lily que isso você pelo visto não confia no seu taco né, sabe que vai perder e por isso ta com tanto medo" mais uma vez aquele sorriso maroto surgiu na boca do moreno.

Lily pareceu esitar um pouco sobre o que ia dizer, mas de repente ela também estava sorrindo e olhando para James com uma expressão de quem imaginava alguma coisa muito engraçada.

"Tudo bem você venceu, se eu perder eu pinto meu cabelo de azul..." ela fez uma pausa ainda olhando pra ele com aquela cara e depois continuou "...mas se eu ganhar você vai ter que rapar a cabeça"

James arregalou os olhos e ficou assim por um minuto enquanto lia ria de sua cara depois analisou bem a situação, e enfim disse " Tudo bem eu não tenho com o que me preocupar mesmo essa aposta já ta no papo"

" Você que pensa queridinho! Mas até quando vai essa aposta?"

Ele pensou por um instante e disse "Até o baile de inverno"

"Então ta bom, Boa sorte pra você" Disse Lily segurando na mão de James como para selar o acordo.

"Boa sorte pra VOCÊ! Acho que vai precisar mais do que eu" disse se levantando e saindo, enquanto a ruiva lhe lançava um olhar fulminante. _Veremos! _Pensou Lily vendo o outro se afastar...

* * *

N/a: E aí o que acharam do primeiro capítulo, me digam por favor eu preciso saber se vocês gostaram da minha idéia e se eu posso continuar escrevendo sabendo que alguém vai estar lendo. Então por favor deixem reviews!

Beijos


	2. Investidas

**_02. Investidas_**

A primeira aula que tiveram para iniciar o ano letivo, foi de história da magia, James aproveitou a "emocionante" aula para contar para os marotos sobre a aposta que havia feito com Lily.

"hahaha! Essa eu quero ver, eu acho que nenhum de vocês dois vai conseguir ganhar essa aposta. Fala sério pontas, afinal pra que você resolveu fazer essa aposta?" disse Sirius gargalhando na cara do amigo.

"Ah! Pra falar a verdade eu não sei, acho que eu me empolguei na hora em que eu e a Lily estávamos discutindo. Na verdade eu não pensei que ela fosse aceitar, eu falei mais na curtição, mas ela aceitou." James parecia ter se arrependido de ter feito a aposta, afinal ele realmente não havia imaginado que Lily levaria a história adiante, isso não fazia o tipo dela ficar fazendo apostas, ainda mais uma desse tipo.

"Realmente Pontas dessa vez eu vou ter que concordar com o Sirius, vamos combinar que essa é uma aposta meio idiota, ninguém escolhe a época de se apaixonar" como sempre Remus estava com a razão.

"Ainda mais se tratando de você, eu vou adorar ver você careca já da ate pra imaginar...bom que depois disso vão sobrar mais garotas para mim já que nenhuma delas vai querer sair com a carequinha aqui. " Sirius parecia se divertir com a história.

"Ta bom, mais vamos esquecer essa história por um minuto por favor" James parecia bastante frustrado com a história. Fitou por um instante a garota de cabelos ruivos que estava um pouco a sua frente conversando com sua amiga Marlene Mckinon, e ficou imaginado se ela estaria tão arrependida da aposta quanto ele...

A ruiva estava se arrependendo de ter feito a aposta com o amigo, mas não queria voltar atrás pois sabia que se fizesse isso James jamais a deixaria em paz, ela não desistiria, muito pelo contrário queria provar ao garoto que não era tão anti social e fria como ele imaginava. Se ela ainda não havia realmente se envolvido com ninguém era porque não tinha tempo para pensar nessas coisas que para ela eram relevantes. E também tinha o fato de que se perdesse teria que pintar seu tão amado cabelo de azul e só de pensar nisso sentia arrepios.

"Lily você é louca de fazer uma aposta dessas amiga, francamente onde você tava com a cabeça, não se pode apaixonar assim só porque você quer e pronto" Marlene parecia chocada com o que amiga lhe falara.

"Eu sei Lene, mas agora não dá pra voltar atrás, e você vai ver que eu ainda vou conseguir ganhar"

"Essa eu quero ver..." Marlene agora parecia estar gostando da história de ver sua amiga CDF correndo atrás do amor da sua vida.

Mais tarde naquele mesmo dia, James estava andando sozinho pelos corredores do castelo, ainda pensando na maldita aposta. Lembrou de um dia, na época em que ainda era apaixonado por Lily, em que havia beijado Lily de surpresa a ruiva lhe deu um tapa muito bem dado e o xingou de palavrões que ele nem mesmo sabia que existia,e olha que o seu vocabulário nessa área era bastante extenso. O garoto estava completamente distraído com suas lembranças quando topou de frente com alguém, uma garota muito bonita de cabelos loiros que pegavam um pouco abaixo do ombro, e olhos de um azul intenso que chamaram a atenção do garoto assim que se deparou com eles.

"Ai! Desculpa eu estava muito distraída e nem te vi!" a garota parecia bastante embaraçada com o encontrão que havia dado com o outro.

"A culpa não foi sua não precisa se desculpar, eu também estava bem distraído e não te vi"

"Então acho que somos os dois culpados" a garota disse sorrindo e fazendo James ficar hipnotizado pela visão a sua frente.

"É parece que sim. Mas eu sou James Potter, da grifinória, e você?" ele não podia perder aquela chance que caíra do céu, bem na sua frente.

"Sou Melissa Byrne, da corvinal, e eu já sabia quem você era todo mundo te conhece, você é o apanhador da grifinória, certo!"

"É parece que você me conhece mesmo, mas incrível eu nunca ter te visto, isso é praticamente impossível" ao dizer isso percebeu que a garota havia corado bastante e depois soltou um sorrisinho vergonhoso, então continuou "posso te acompanhar até a torre da corvinal?"

"Claro! Vou adorar" Melissa encarou o rapaz que retribuiu o olhar, e seguiram pelo corredor conversando animadamente.

Lily estava na sala comunal da grifinória estudando, pra variar, quando uma voz a fez levantar a cabeça de seus livros.

"Oi Lily" quem estava parado a sua frente era Steve Bergman,também da grifinória, era um rapaz alto e moreno, os olhos eram bastante negros e profundos, era de fato muito bonito. Lily já o conhecia mas não costumava conversar muito com ele, mas de fato sempre achou que ele era lindo e não sabia porque mas agora ele parecia estar ainda mais bonito com uma camiseta verde de mangas compridas e os cabelos que estavam um pouco grandes caíam sobre seus olhos o deixando com um ar misterioso.

"Oi Steve tudo bem?" a garota tentou parecer normal, mas estava perturbado com a bela visão a sua frente.

"Na verdade não ta tudo tão bem, e é por isso que eu vim aqui falar com você, é porque eu preciso muito da sua ajuda"

"Da minha ajuda? Mas com o que?" Lily parecia intrigada

"É que eu não to muito bem em poções, pra falar a verdade eu não to sacando nada da matéria e eu precisava mesmo da sua ajuda , será que você me ajudaria?" o garoto fez cara de cachorro sem dono, deixando Lily hipnotizada e maravilhada com a possibilidade de passar horas sozinha com Steve, via sua chance caindo na sua frente ela não ia deixar escapar.

"Claro que eu te ajudo, sem problemas" a ruiva falava tentando esconder toda a sua euforia com a situação.

"Sério, nossa ainda bem eu já não sabia mais a quem recorrer, bom então a gente pode se encontrar amanhã na biblioteca?"

"Claro, amanhã depois das aulas eu te encontro lá "

"Obrigado Lily...então até amanhã" o garoto disse abraçando a ruiva e saindo em direção ao dormitório masculino. Lily ficou observando o garoto se afastar e já sentindo o gostinho da vitória, James que aguardasse...

* * *

N/a: Bom esse capítulo ficou pequenininho e sem graça, mas a partir de agora a pequena guerra dos dois vai começar. Ontem eu escrevi um capítulo muito fofo dos dois que vocês vão ver mais pra frente.

Gente vocês que deixaram reviews muuuuuito obrigada eu só me animei a continuar com a história por causa de vocês!

Então continuem deixando reviews please!

Beijos


	3. Conversa

**__**

Lily estava na sala comunal da grifinória, já passava da hora de se deitar, mas ela estava acesa porque nenhum dos marotos ainda havia chegado. Enquanto esperava sentada na confortável poltrona ficou observando o fogo que crepitava na lareira e ficou pensando nas futuras aulas que daria a Steve e se sentiu nervosa, pois era a primeira vez que se interessava por alguém, não que ela já estivesse de joelhos pelo garoto, porque nem mesmo o conhecia direito para estar, haviam conversado apenas algumas poucas vezes, mas Lily se empenharia para "descobrir o amor" antes de James. Nunca havia pensado nisso, porém agora com a aposta tinha necessidade de se apaixonar de verdade por alguém como nunca tinha sentido. Sempre achara essas garotas que vivem sofrendo por amor idiotas, elas sempre acabavam levando um fora e ficavam depressivas por semanas ou até mesmo meses, até que encontrassem novamente outro cara, então ficavam prontas para uma nova onda de sofrimento que viria a seguir. Agora pensava se valia mesmo a pena sofrer dessa forma somente para ter a companhia de alguém. Foi interrompida de seus pensamentos pelo quadro da mulher gorda que se abriu para dar passagem a quatro garotos que chegavam rindo.

"Onde vocês estavam a uma hora dessas, será que eu posso saber?" perguntou se levantando e colocando as mãos na cintura, como uma mãe que briga com os filhos por terem chegado em casa fora do horário.

"Calma, nós só estávamos fazendo uma visitinha até a cozinha e deixando alguns presentinhos na sala do Filtch, nada demais". Sirius respondeu no tom de voz mais normal, como se todos os alunos tivessem o hábito de invadir a cozinha de noite e ainda por cima sair deixando "presentinhos" na sala do zelador a maioria não gostava nem mesmo de passar perto do local,mas Lily sabia que os alunos normais de Hogwarts tinham esse hábito mas definitivamente os marotos não eram normais.

"Por que vocês ainda mantêm esses hábitos? Um dia vocês ainda vão acabar levando mais do que uma detenção por causa deles"

"Ah Lily está tarde pra sermões e nós estamos cansados nosso dia hoje foi muito cheio, e eu vou dormir" Sirius disse se dirigindo para o dormitório masculino.

"É eu também vou nessa, boa noite" Remus seguiu pelo mesmo lugar que o amigo havia passado e foi seguido por Peter.

James se sentou em um sofá e puxou Lily para que ela fizesse o mesmo.

"Relaxa Lily ninguém vai saber que fomos nós que fomos nós que estivemos na sala do Filtch hoje, e, aliás, é nosso último ano nós temos que aproveitar e você deveria fazer o mesmo"

"Ta bom James eu não vou discutir com você sobre isso" a ruiva fez cara de descrença, mas de repente sua expressão se iluminou como se ela se lembrasse de algo realmente bom.

"Ah senhor Potter eu tenho uma notícia pra você" disse animada. O garoto virou para encara-la e ficou curioso com a excessiva animação que a garota havia dito a última frase.

"Éh e pelo jeito a notícia é realmente boa pela a julgar pela sua empolgação"

"Bom, depende do ponto de vista que você analisar os fatos, porque para mim é uma notícia maravilhosa, agora para você nem tanto". Dizendo isso ela conseguiu atiçar de vez a curiosidade de James.

"Mas eu não vou ficar sabendo do que se trata se você não em contar"

"Ta bom! Sabe o Steve... é esse mesmo que você ta pensando" completou a ruiva vendo que garoto fazia uma cara pensativa e depois de dúvida "pois é ele me pediu para ajudar ele com poções e nós vamos nos encontrar amanhã na biblioteca" a garota faltava dar pulinhos de empolgação.

"E... o que é que tem?" Ele parecia realmente não ter entendido a onde ela queria chegar.

"Acontece que eu acho ele legal e... não sei mas ás vezes se a gente se conhecer melhor pode até rolar alguma coisa"

O garoto não conteve o ris, achava ridícula a idéia de que Lily pudesse vir a ter alguma coisa com Steve Bergman, ele definitivamente não fazia o tipo dela, para ele o sujeito não passava de um cara que se achava demais e que sempre dava trabalho nos treinos de quadribol porque queria dar uma de capitão do time e começava a mandar em todos os jogadores, o que James não suportava.

"Você só pode estar brincando, aquele cara é um idiota!" Lily não gostou do comentário e por isso fechou a cara e disse bastante irritada.

"Ele não é um idiota e eu acho que você está falando isso simplesmente por despeito, porque pelo menos eu já tenho alguém em vista e você não"

Por um momento ele pensou em descordar da garota e falar sobre Melissa, mas pensou melhor e resolveu ficar calado, ela estava empolgada demais com a idéia e ele não queria acabar com sua animação, embora soubesse que aquilo não teria futuro algum.

Após alguns minutos os dois permaneceram calados, até que Lily que já bocejava de sono resolveu se levantar.

"Acho que eu vou me deitar já está muito tarde e eu to cansada, boa noite!" ela se despediu dele e saiu rumo a escadaria que levava ao dormitório feminino e ele a acompanhou com os olhos enquanto ela subia as escadas, para ele era estranho pensar que um dia havia sido apaixonado por ela. Ficou só, com seus devaneios por um tempo até decidir subir para o dormitório.

* * *

N/a: Eu sei que os capítulos estão cada vez mais curtos, mas é pq o meu tempo tbm tah. Eu tenho a história inteira na minha cabeça mas na hora de escrever como eu tenho q ser rápida ela fica beeeem resumida, mas entendam que não é culpa minha viu!

bom era só isso msm, no próximo capítulo começam as"aulinhas" da Lily e as investidas de James, então até lá!

Beijos


	4. Brigas

No dia seguinte Lily levantou excitada e desceu correndo as escadas do dormitório, estava tão agitada, que nem havia notado que alguém lhe esperava ao pé da escadaria, percebeu tarde demais e ela e a pessoa se chocaram, fazendo com que ambos fossem parar no chão.

"Ai! Desculpa eu não vi..." apressou-se a pedir desculpas, mas perdeu a fala quando viu quem era a pessoa com quem havia esbarrado. Era Steve, e Lily se viu extremamente vermelha e em cima dele, ma não conseguia nem mesmo se mexer e nem falar, ficou paralisada

"Bom dia Lily, que ótima forma de começar o dia hein!" ele disse sorrindo, com cara de gozação.

"ah é...bem..." da boca de Lily não saía mais do que gaguejos e palavras sem nexo algum.

"Lily eu não queria dizer isso, mas sabe é que você ta meio pesadinha sabe?"

A garota ficou ainda mais vermelha ao perceber que ainda estava em cima dele, e se levantou rapidamente, muito sem graça.

" Ai, desculpa mais uma vez é que eu não te vi"

"Tudo bem Lily não precisa ficar assim, na verdade eu estava mesmo te procurando"

"Me procurando?" Lily nem podia acreditar

"É só pra confirmar a nossa aula hoje, quer dizer você ainda vai me ajudar né!"

"Claro que eu vou te ajudar, achou que eu tinha desistido é!"

"Nunca se sabe...bom então eu espero te ver mais tarde na biblioteca certo!"

"Certo" ela concordou lançando seu melhor sorriso, ou o melhor que a vergonha que estava sentindo lhe permitia lançar. Ele se despediu lhe dando um beijo no rosto, fazendo a garota se derreter. Quando ele já sumia pelo retrato da mulher gorda ela se deixou cair em uma poltrona, e ficou sonhando acordada.

James desceu as escadas e viu a garota sentada na poltrona sonhadora, chegou por trás e lhe deu um imenso susto, fazendo com que ela desse um pulo e se virasse para ele irritada, como sempre, brigando com ele.

"Calma, é que eu não pude perder a oportunidade, você tava bem distante, o que que foi" Lily pareceu se acalmar e corar um pouco antes de responder.

"Ah! Nada eu só estava aqui pensando..."

"Pensando no quê?"

"Ah em nada, só... pensando ué!"

"Aham... sei" ele disse meio desconfiado, olhando intrigado para a amiga.

"Bom vamos comer alguma coisa que eu estou morrendo de fome" a garota resolveu mudar de conversa e saiu puxando James pelo braço até o salão principal, onde já estavam todos os alunos já estavam sentados em seus lugares e eles avistaram seus amigos e foram se sentar com eles. Lily se sentou ao lado de Marlene e de frente para James, e este se sentou ao lado de Sirius. Os dois ficaram observando Marlene e Sirius em meio a uma discussão, isso era constante entre os dois e James e Lily não puderam deixar de se encarar e sorrir lembrando dos "velhos tempos".

"Calma gente vocês dois não precisam brigar, será que vocês dois não tiraram nada de proveitoso da amizade que surgiu entre eu e o James" disse Lily rindo.

"É vocês andam muito estressados, vocês tem que relaxar mais" James também ria dos dois.

"Não dá, é muito diferente, porque simplesmente não tem como agüentar uma pessoa como o seu amigo Sirius, James, na verdade eu não sei como você suporta conviver tanto tempo com ele" Marlene parecia bastante irritada

"Bom na verdade também é um mistério para mim" James disse e olhou para o amigo que parecia querer estrangula-lo.

Depois de muito tempo de discussão e risadas por parte de Lily e James, eles seguiram para a aula que teriam de transfiguração, Lily estava muito distraída o que não era nem um pouco normal para ela e James notou isso, certamente ele havia notado que a amiga não estava normal naquele dia.

Passada a aula quando James estava andando pelo corredor, rumo as estufas para a aula de herbologia teve uma pequena surpresa em seu trajeto.

"Oi James" uma loira muito bonita surgiu a sua frente tampando a sua passagem, todos os marotos olharam boquiabertos.

"Oi Melissa, tudo bem?" Ele pareceu surpreso de ver a garota "gente vocês podem indo na frente que eu encontro vocês lá" ele disse para seus amigos, fazendo um gesto para que seguissem.

"Ta bom, mas vê se aparece mesmo viu, não mata aula não" Sirius disse com um sorrisinho maroto nos lábios.

"James eu queria te perguntar uma coisa" ela disse receosa

"Tudo bem, o que é?"

"É que você sabe que ta chegando o final de semana e todos vamos para hogsmeade certo?"

"Ahan"

"Será que a gente não podia ir junto?" James foi pego de surpresa, ele sabia do passeio a Hogsmeade e pretendia chamá-la para ir com, mas não esperava o contrário que ela o chamasse.

"Claro, na verdade eu já pensava mesmo em te chamar pra ir comigo" a garota pareceu bastante feliz com a resposta.

"Ai que bom, então eu tenho que ir, aliás acho que nós temos aula então a gente se fala mais tarde" ela se despediu lhe dando um beijo no rosto.

James não podia esperar para ver a cara de Lily, ele sabia desde o início da aposta que seria mais fácil para ele do que para ela, já que ele tinha mais "prática" no assunto, e Lily era bem mais tímida, mas agora mais do que qualquer outro dia tinha certeza de que iria ganhar a aposta.

Quando chegou a estufa a aula já havia começado, mas a professora o deixou entrar sem problemas, encontrou uma Lily aflita.

"Ei quem era aquela garota com quem você estava conversando? Eu não conheço ela" perguntou curiosa.

"É a Melissa, da corvinal"

"E o que ela queria com você" Lily perguntou como quem não quer nada.

"Ah ela queria a minha companhia para ir a Hogsmeade" ele disse não segurando um pequeno sorriso.

"Nossa! Que garota oferecida... E você vai?"

"É claro, você não acha mesmo que eu ia dispensar AQUELA garota" ele fez questão de enfatizar a palavra aquela.

"Eu neim achei ela tão bonita assim, acho que você poderia conseguir coisa melhor" Lily fez uma cara de desdém.

"Eu acho que tem alguém aqui que ta com medo de perder uma certa aposta"

"Não tem nada a ver. Será que tudo pra você agora é essa maldita aposta" Lily disse e saiu pisando duro e foi se juntar a Marlene do outro lado da estufa.

* * *

Depois das aulas Lily se dirigiu para a biblioteca como havia combinado com Steve, quando chegou ele já estava a sua espera.

"Nossa que aluno aplicado, já estava me esperando"

"Claro eu não quero decepcionar a minha professora"

Os dois se dirigiram para uma mesa e começaram a estudar. Durante o tempo que passaram juntos Lily achou que Steve era bastante divertido e simpático, porém digamos que não das pessoas mais inteligentes, e ela tinha que repetir a mesma coisa diversas vezes para ver se o garoto entendia, não pode deixar de não lembrar de James que era o completo oposto do garoto, pois seu amigo tinha uma extrema facilidade com qualquer matéria e pegava as coisas no ato.

"Sabe Lily você é bem diferente do que eu pensava" Steve disse quando já se preparavam para irem embora da biblioteca.

"Diferente como?"

"Eu pensava que você era realmente chata, você sabe certinha demais, mas acho que me enganei" Lily se viu corando mais uma vez, odiava como tinha a capacidade de ficar vermelha tão facilmente. Steve continuou "e bem eu queria te chamar pra ir comigo a Hogsmeade nesse final de semana, será que você topa?"

"claro" a garota se segurou para não começar a dar pulinhos de excitação.

"Que bom então acho melhor nós irmos já está meio tarde" os dois seguiram juntos até a torre da grifinória.

* * *

James estava sentado sozinho na sala comunal, quando viu o retrato da mulher gorda se abrir e por ele passar Lily, e para sua surpresa ela estava acompanhada de Steve. Ficou observando os dois se despedirem e Steve seguir para o dormitório e Lily vir se aproximando dele.

"Boa noite meu caro amigo James" ela estava com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

"O que você estava fazendo com aquele cara?" ele nem mesmo respondeu ao cumprimento da garota.

"Bom eu o estava ajudando a estudar, você sabia disso"

"Mas já está tarde, por que demoraram tanto pra chegar?" ele parecia irritado, embora não houvesse nenhum motivo para isso.

"É que eu nem vi o tempo passar" ela ainda não havia desfeito aquele largo sorriso do rosto e isso o estava incomodando.

"Posso saber por que você está tão feliz assim?" James alterou sua voz mais do que pretendia, mas não pôde se conter.

"Bem é que eu tenho companhia para ir a Hogsmeade no final de semana"

"Quem?"

"Ai ai, quem você acha? O Steve é claro"

"Lily você não pode estar levando esse cara a sério mesmo"

"Depois você ainda diz que eu é que estou com medo de perder a aposta, aceita logo que não vai ser tão fácil quanto você imaginava e para de em encher o saco" ela agora se irritava novamente com o amigo. Afinal era só o que tinha acontecido desde que eles fizeram a aposta.

"Lily não se trata da aposta, é porque eu não confio naquele cara"

"Olha James vamos fazer o seguinte: eu não me meto na sua vida com a Melissa e você não se mete na minha com o Steve certo?"

"mas..." ele iria dizer , mas foi interrompido pela garota.

"Agora eu vou me deitar que eu estou cansada e com sono, nos vemos a amanhã"

Ela saiu e foi subindo as escadas, deixando um James resmungando sozinho para trás...

* * *

REVIEWS POR FAVOOOORRRR! 


	5. Quadribol

5. Quadribol

Era dia de quadribol e toda Hogwarts parecia mais animada do que nunca, no café da manhã o salão comunal estava eufórico, especialmente as mesas da grifinória e da lufa-lufa, que disputariam a partida daquela tarde. Os grifinórios pareciam mais confiantes e quando um dos jogadores adentrava no salão era recebido com grande uma salva de palmas e gritos dos colegas. Com James não foi diferente quando chegou a mesa da grifinória todos se aproximavam querendo desejar sorte, o garoto percorreu os olhos pela mesa e viu que Lily ainda não havia chegado e estranhou, pois já era meio tarde e a amiga não costumava se atrasar. Estava de costas para a entrada, quando novamente seus colegas de casa ficaram eufóricos e começaram a gritar, se virou para ver quem havia chegado, viu que era Steve e se surpreendeu ao ver quem estava com ele, era Lily que vinha toda contente ao lado do outro, virou a cara e se sentou procurando qualquer outra coisa para se distrair, passou o olhar pelo salão e parou em dois olhos azuis que o fitavam da mesa da corvinal, Melissa sorriu e acenou dando um tchauzinho, ele retribuiu da mesma forma e continuou a fitar a garota.

"Oi James" uma voz o chamou à suas costas, se virou e deu de cara com Lily e Steve, a amiga sorria de orelha a orelha e garoto com ela também parecia bastante animado, embora o normal de um jogador tão próximo a uma partida fosse estar nervoso e tenso.

"Oi" o garoto foi o mais frio possível, não que realmente tivesse a intenção de tratar mal Lily, mas não suportava ver a garota com aquele idiota, que agora ela parecia não largar mais. Ela percebeu logo o tom frio do garoto e pediu para que Steve se sentasse com seus amigos, para que ela pudesse conversar com James.

"O quê que aconteceu com você? Está nervoso para o jogo é?"

"É deve ser isso sim" respondeu ele com o mesmo tom frio de antes.

"Ah ta!" Mas ela não havia se convencido, conhecia James bem demais para saber que 'aquilo' não era nervosismo, contudo resolveu deixa-lo quieto, ultimamente ele estava sempre agindo de forma estranha com ela e ela não sabia porque, mas aquela não era a hora certa para conversarem.

"Oi James!" os dois se viraram para ver quem havia chegado, no mesmo momento em que Lily viu de quem era a voz voltou a virar a cara no mesmo momento.

"Oi Melissa, tudo bem?" respondeu James

"Tudo, e eu espero que com você também afinal hoje você tem que fazer bonito durante o jogo, e eu vou estar lá torcendo por você" Lily fez cara de enojada, e James pareceu extremamente sem graça, mas ainda assim feliz por Lily estar presenciando aquela cena.

"Ah Melissa! eu já ia me esquecendo de te apresentar minha amiga Lily" Lily se virou na hora que ouviu seu nome e fingiu um sorriso, que saiu bastante forçado e cumprimentou a garota, que retribuiu da mesma forma 'forçada' medindo a garota de cima a baixo, e depressa se voltou para James.

"Bom então eu espero que a gente se veja mais tarde James, tchau" e saiu sem se despedir de Lily.

"Nossa francamente James, parece que cada dia que passa você piora nas suas escolhas, ta me decepcionando hein"

"Há há, você não vai começar com essa assunto agora né, olha bem com quem você chegou aqui no salão comunal, você por acaso já prestou bastante atenção nele?"

"ai ai, nem começa a falar do Steve viu James, quer saber eu vou me sentar com ele e você que coma ai sozinho" a garota se levantou irritada e foi se sentar com Steve e seus amigos.

James passou o reto do café da manhã com Sirius e Remus e depois foram assistir as aulas pois o jogo seria a tarde. As aulas passaram voando e quando James se deu conta já estava no vestiário masculino se preparando para a tão esperada partida daquele dia. Quando saiu do vestiário, como de costume, correu seus olhos pela torcida para dar uma checada nas pessoas que estavam lá, todos vestiam roupas com as cores vermelhas e douradas, seguravam bandeiras com o brasão da casa e muitos tinham leões em cima de suas cabeças. Entre a multidão ele viu Lily que estava com Marlene, Remus e Peter e pareciam bastante animados. Um pouco distante deles ele viu Melissa com suas amigas gritando feito loucas. Sentiu aquele típico frio na barriga que antecedia as partidas de quadribol e a medida que chegava mais próximo do centro do campo ficava ainda mais nervoso. A partida se iniciou e demorou um pouco até que saísse o primeiro gol, que foi da grifinória, após estes vieram muitos outros para fazer a torcida soltar gritos de animação, e não demorou muito James conseguiu pegar o pomo, a multidão se desfez em aplausos, quando retornaram ao chão foram saudados pelos amigos que os saudaram com tapinhas nas costas. James seguiu para o vestiário para trocar de roupa, foi o último a sair e esperava encontrar Lily te esperando como ela sempre fazia, mas mais uma vez ela o surpreendeu naquele dia, pois só encontrou a porta do vestiário seus amigos Remus, Sirius, Peter e... Melissa.

"Ai ai, você foi bárbaro no jogo James, eu sabia que você ia pegar o pomo, tinha certeza e não me enganei hein!"

"É parece que não mesmo. Remus cadê a Lily?" se virou para o amigo, e Melissa pareceu repentinamente ficar muito irritada e fechou a cara.

"Ah ela já foi indo para a sala comunal com o Steve, ela disse que você estava demorando demais pra sair" James teve uma súbita vontade de espancar a cara de Steve e se virou para Melissa.

"Melissa será que você não queria ir com a gente para nossa sala comunal comemorar a vitória? Com certeza deve estar rolando a maior festa lá agora" o rosto da garota se iluminou e ela abriu um grande sorriso e ela respondeu com um "claro" que soou bastante estridente aos seus ouvidos. E os marotos olharam para o amigo intrigados, porque não era muito comum ficarem chamando pessoas de outras casas para a sua sala comunal, mas ainda seguiram todos para a festa que os aguardava.

A festa que os grifinórios organizaram estava rolando solta e todos pareciam realmente estar se divertindo, inclusive Lily que não era muito dada a esse tipo de coisa. Dançava ao som da música agitada que tocava, juntamente com Marlene e Steve, nem reparou quando chegaram mais pessoas pelo retrato da mulher gorda, continuou dançando animadamente.

James chegou na sala comunal e viu que Lily dançava de uma forma como ele nunca tinha visto antes, aliás, ele nunca tinha visto ela dançar durante os seis anos que a conhecia. E agora de repente só porque ela estava com aquele cara ela estava dançando como se fosse a coisa que ela mais gostasse de fazer, e como se isso fosse freqüente. Realmente Lily estava muito mudada e embora ele gostasse de ver a amiga se divertindo não gostava de vê-la com aquele idiota ainda mais agitadinha "daquela" forma. Começava a desconfiar seriamente que aquele cara tinha dado algum tipo de poção pra Lily, só podia ser isso, era a única explicação plausível para aquela situação, ou quem sabe podia ser uma maldição imperdoável, era a _Imperius_ com certeza.

"James acorda! Tava pensando em que?" Melissa interrompeu seus pensamentos dando sacudidinhas em seu ombro.

"ãh? O que que foi?" disse meio perdido, como se estivesse acordando de um transe.

"Bom acontece que o senhor estava em outro lugar que com certeza não é aqui"

"É realmente ele não estava aqui, ele estava bem ali, perto daquela poltrona, você ta vendo" Sirius entrou na conversa e agora apontava para a direção onde Lily dançava com Marlene.

"Cala a boca Sirius! Não dá ouvido pra ele não viu Melissa, ele não sabe do que ta falando, só ta querendo botar coisa na sua cabeça e me provocar, mas não liga não" James lançou um olhar assassino ao amigo que resolveu sair de perto e ir se juntar aos outros colegas. Melissa apesar de ter concordado com a cabeça continuava olhando para a direção em que antes Sirius havia apontado, e não tinha uma expressão muito agradável no rosto. Ele na tentativa de distrair a garota saiu puxando ela para dançar com ele, mal sabia ele que a noite ainda seria bastante longa...

N/A: Sorry! Sorry! Gente foi mal pela demora, já tem o maior tempão né! Mas aí ta finalmente! Eu sei que demorou, mas é que eu ando com tanta preguiça de escrever que vocês não tem noção, aí junta a falta de inspiração aí já viu neh! Não sai NADA! Eu prometo **_TENTAR_** ser mais rápida viu! Bom mas já que ta aí eu espero que gostem e COMENTEM!

Beijos adoro vcs ( principalmente aqueles que comentam dizendo que a fic é ótima, perfeita, e outros adjetivos mais)


	6. A festa

_**06. A festa**_

James saiu arrastando Melissa para o meio da agitação em que as pessoas dançavam. Ele se postou de uma forma em que pudesse ter uma visão de onde Lily estava com Marlene e Steve.

Do outro lado a garota dançava agitada, mas parou bruscamente de dançar quando viu James com aquela patricinha do outro lado da sala comunal. Se virou para Marlene:

"O que é que a Barbie ta fazendo aqui? Será que ela não sabe que aqui não é a sala da casa dela?" disse com um tom sarcástico na voz.

"O James deve ter chamado ela, afinal eles parece que estão saindo não estão?" Marlene disse com naturalidade.

"È... acho que estão. Mas ele não precisa trazer ela pra cá, eles podem muito bem se encontrarem fora daqui" Marlene podia ver que a amiga não parecia mais tão animada como estava a um minuto atrás, e isso a preocupava não queria ver a amiga tendo uma crise de nervos em meio a uma festa como aquela.

"Mas o que é que tem demais Lil, deixa os dois pra lá...afinal por que você ta tão irritada dela estar aqui?" ela parecia desconfiada dos motivos de tamanha irritação.

"É porque eu simplesmente não suporto aquela garota, ela é muito fresca e atiradinha pro meu gosto"

"Ah! Sei..."

"É sério, porque outro motivo eu não ia querer ela aqui, eu só não conveniente ficar trazendo alunos das outras casas pra cá!" Lily começava a irritar com o cinismo da amiga.

"Ta bom Lil não precisa estressar não! Tava só enchendo seu saco" Lily virou a cara pro outro lado enfezada " e porque você não esquece aqueles dois e não volta a dançar hein! Ignora a presença dela aqui"

Lily concordou com um gesto de cabeça, mas não voltou a ficar tão animada como antes e enquanto dançava não tirava os olhos do casal do outro lado, quando foi interrompida por uma voz que praticamente gritava no seu ouvido numa tentativa de falar mais alto do que o som.

"Lily você está bem? Parece que de repente você ficou tão séria. Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"Não! Ta tudo bem Steve, eu só não gostei de ver aquela menina aqui, acho que ela não deveria ter vindo"

"Que menina?"

"Aquela ali da corvinal"

"Ah! Você tah falando da Melissa é?

"Você conhece ela? "

"Claro que eu conheço, na verdade ela é minha ex namorada, só que nós terminamos nas férias" Lily arregalou os olhos, não estava acreditando que Steve já tivesse namorado com aquela Barbie do Paraguai. Ainda mais vendo que ele encheu os olhos d'agua quando falou da garota, isso deixou Lily ainda mais possessa. Mas ela se conteve, não podia dar a bandeira de demonstrar sua raiva, e só Merlim sabe o tamanho do esforço que ela teve que fazer pra isso. Simplesmente queria falar de outra coisa, mudar de assunto, mas Steve insistiu em falar mais da ex.

"Sabe ela até que é legal, eu só não entendi o porquê que ela terminou comigo, mas..." e ele continuou a falar de suas dúvidas e da sua dor de cotovelo. A ruiva simplesmente não estava acreditando que ele estava falando da ex com ela, isso já era demais.

"Steve!" ele pareceu acordar de um transe, e Lily ficou ainda mais irritada, parecia que ele nem tinha percebido que ela estava lá.

"O q foi lily?" ela respirou fundo e falou:

"Nada... é só que eu quero dançar, vamos parar de falar um pouquinho de ex né!" Steve pareceu então se tocar sobre o que estava falando e prontamente resolveu acompanhar a garota na nova música que tinha começado a tocar que era um pouco mais lenta do que a que havia tocado antes. Numa tentativa de consertar o estrago que tinha feito antes com seus comentários encovenientes. Enlaçou os braços pela cintura dela e a puxou para bem próxima de si, encostando seu rosto junto ao dela, e falou ao seu ouvido.

"Desculpa Lily por ter falado da melissa, mas pode ter certeza que a sua companhia é muito melhor do que a dela e eu só queria estar com você agora e mais ninguém..."

Lily sentiu um arrepio subindo pela suas costas ao sentir a proximidade que ele estava dela e se deixou embalar pela música que tocava.

M

"James olha pra mim que eu to falando com você!" Melissa tentava desesperadamente chamar a atenção do gartoto que estava parado com cara de cão raivoso quase espumando pela boca.

"quem eles pensam que são pra ficarem agarradinhos assim na frente de todo mundo, será que eles não tem vergonha não!" agora definitavemente a garota via a raiva na sua voz.

"Quem?" perguntou Melissa sem entender do que James estava falando

"Ora quem! aqueles dois ali" disse apontando para Lily e Steve cada vez mais próximos do que james considerava uma distância saudável para sua amiga, pois sabia muito bem o que aconteceria se os dois continuassem daquela forma. E não estando nem um pouco a fim de ver essa cena ele também abraçou Melissa e se potou de modo a ficar de costas para o casal de pombinhos.

" Mas sabe, eu acho que aquele casal não vai durar muito tempo não" disse Melissa

"Ah eh? e por que não?" perguntou por força do hábito, mas ele também sabia que aqueles dois não tinham futuro.

"Simplesmente porque o Steve ainda é louco por mim" a loira disse se gabando com um ar de superioridade.

"ah eh? como assim ele AINDA é louco por você?"

"É porque a gente namorou até as férias você não sabia?" ela disse como se isso fosse uma notícia digna de sair na capa do profeta diário e todos soubessem, como se James fosse de ficar se preocupando com as fofocas da escola.

"Não" uma ruga aperceu no meio da testa do garoto enquanto ele parecia pensar em alguma coisa.

E enquanto pensava ainda dançando automaticamente com melissa, foi pego de surpresa por um beijo da garota, assim do nada, mas como não podia deixar de ser quando o espanto passou ele retribuiu, embora não fosse bem isso o que quisesse no momento.

M

Lily olhou estupefata para James e Melissa grudados nos lábios um do outro. Sentiu uma coisa entranha. embora já estivesse acostumada a o amigo se agarrando com um monte de garotas pelos cantos de Hogwarts, dessa vez foi _diferente_ e ela sentiu uma aperto no coração que nunca tinha sentido antes. Não sabia porque aquela cena não a estava agradando nem um pouco, mas pensou que poderia ser porque não gostava da Melissa, ou simplesmente por medo de perder a aposta. **_A aposta,_**havia se esquecido completamente dessa maldita aposta. Já começava a se imaginar andando de cabelo azul por toda Hogwarts. _Nem pensar _. Pensou a ruiva, e num momento de desespero fez uma coisa que nunca pensou que faria na vida. Simplesmente agarrou Steve. Isso mesmo, Lily Evans agarrou Steve pelo pescoço e lhe beijou. Afinal momentos de desespero exigem medidas desesperadas. Quando se separou do garoto só viu uma cara espantada na sua frente,e pode ver também que James e Melissa já não estavam mais lá. Tinham saído da sala comunal.

"nossa Lily eu nunca esperei isso de você" Lily ficou incerta ao ouvir isso será que agora ele ia ficar pensando que ela era uma atirada que saía agarrando qualquer um assim.

"Mas eu gostei" foi a vez da garota se espantar " Gostou?" ainda estava meio incerta

" Claro! acho legal que você tenha tomado a iniciativa, gosto de garotas assim" Mas esse comentário só fez Lily se sentir pior, prque agora sim ela estava se sentindo como uma Melissa da vida.

M

James estava na porta de entrada da sala comunal da corvinal com Melissa ainda pendurada no seu pescoço implorando para que ele não fosse embora, para que ele a _levasse até lá dentro_.

" Melhor não Melissa eu já tenho que ir mesmo, to muito cansado do jogo"

"Ah mais só um pouquinho vai" a garota disse fazendo beicinho e olhando pra ele cheia de segundas intenções

"Acho que não, quem sabe outro dia mas hoje eu to cansado mesmo"

"então ta bom, hoje eu te deixo descansar , mas na próxima não tem escapatória" disse sorrindo para ele toda animadinha

"acho que ei vou indo então" se despediu dando um beijinho rápido e saiu rápido antes que ela começasse com mais uma desculpa para prendê-lo ali.

Enquanto andava de volta para a torre da grifinória ficou pensando na imagem que viu antes de sair da sala comunal. Lily agarrou Steve. Ele tinha certeza de que foi ela quem beijou ele. Mas por que ela tinha feito aquilo? ainda mais assim na frente de todo mundo. A Lily que ele conhecia não faria isso nunca, ainda mais com todo mundo vendo. Sabia que não tinha mais motivos pra se preocupar desse jeito com o que ela fazia, já tinha esquecido ela, fora obrigado a esquecê-la, e tinha certeza de que agora a única coisa que sentia era amizade por ela. Mas aquela maldita imagem dela beijando Steve não saía da sua cabeça, por mais que ele tentasse. Chegou a sua torre e entrou pelo retrato da mulher gorda. A maioria das pessoas já haviam subido para os dormitórios, só restavam ainda uns poucos casais espalhados pelos sofás. Subiu direto sem querer ver quem eram aqueles que ainda restaram lah se agarrando. Chegou no dormitório trocou suas roupas e se deixou cair na cama, só queria mesmo poder dormir pra esquecer aqueles pensamentos inoportunos.

M

Lily viu quando James entrou novamente na sala comunal, ele passou rápido sem olhar para os lados e subiu rapidamente para o dormitório.

"Steve acho melhor a gente ir se deitar eu to meio cansada já e amanhã nós temos aula"

"Nós irmos nos deitar?" ele sorriu maliciosamente e a ruiva se sentiu corar.

"Você me entendeu, cada um ir deitar no seu dormitório"

"tudo bem, então a gente se vê amanhã certo?" ela apenas acentiu com um movimento de cabeça. Os dois se despediram e subiram para seus respectivos dormitórios.

Quando Lily pousou a cabeça no travesseiro viu que não conseguiria dormir tão cedo por maior que fosse seu cansaço. Ficou pensando em todos os acontecimentos da noite, e um em especial ficou em sua cabeça por muito tempo. Aquele em que James aparecia beijando Melissa e aquela sensação que teve na hora em que viu a cena, voltou. E ela sentiu de repente uma imensa vontade de chorar, não sabia porque, queria entender o que se passava , mas por mais que tentasse não conseguia. Sabia que deveria estar feliz tanto por ela quanto por James, já que os dois ganhariam a aposta então pela lógica nenhum dos dois teria que pagar mico. Mas não conseguia, ainda tinha aluma coisa que não estava no seu devido lugar e ela teria que descobrir o que era, não poderia mas suportar aquela sensação que se intalara no seu peito aquela noite. E com esses pensamento adormeceu, agora com o coração muito mais aliviado...

* * *

**N/A:** E aí o que acharam do capítulo? o maior que eu jah escrevi, eu to orgulhora de mim, embora tenho que ter se passado 2 meses pra eu escrevê-lo. ahuahauahua

Mas eu gostei dele de verdade e espero que vcs tbm gostem. E agora pela primeira vez vou agradecer as reviews particularmente

**JhU Radcliffe**: Moxa valeu mesmo, vc tah sempre aki e jah tava na hora de te agradecer neh! MUITO OBRIGADA por tudo q vc fala da fic. E eu tenhu q te confessar q Steve e Lily e James e Melissa também não são meus casais preferidos. E eu tbm acho a Melissa mais do que irritante. Passei lah na sua fis e ADOREI não lemro se eu comentei, mas eu acho q sim, se não me desculpa, mas eu prometo que comento. Bjuxxx

**jehssik**: Aiaiaiai, agora eu até fiquei com medo menina, desculpa a minha audácia de ter demorado, e isso jah vale por essa última vez tbm. Mas acontece que parece ser mais forte do que eu, ahuahauhauah, mas falando sério, desculpa mesmo, eu tenot ser mais rápida mas eu ando sem nenhuma inspiração pra escrever. Mas eu tentei compensar meu atraso com esse cap e espero realmente q vc tenha gostado. brigadinha por ter comentado. Bjuxxx

**Fafa Potter**: Ainda tah viva moxa? hehehe espero que eu não tenha t matado, mas o cap tah ai. Hum... perfeita eh! nossa brigada moxa. Vc não sabe o quanto eh vom ouvir que minha 1ª fic tah pefeita, fico mtoooo feliz mesmoo. Bjuxxx

**carol mamoru: **Tá bom desculpa por demorar, mas tah ai o cap novo e eu espero que tenha gostado. Brigadinha pela review e continue comentadno que eu fico mtooo feliz, mesmo que seja pra me criticar. Bjuxx

**Kagome-LilyE**: Tudo bem moxa não vou demorar mas não.(vixe qntas vezes eu jah disse isso hehehe) bom o novo cap tah espero q goste. Obrigada pela review e continue comentando. Bjuxx

**Laude Potter**: Opa! então o cap 6 tah aí agora vc pod continuar lendo neh! e comentando tbm! Obrigada pela review. bjuxx

**lolamedr : **jotakazinha? uau moxa olha q eu vou ficar convencida aí vcs vão ter que me aguentar depois hein! Então ve se lê tudim qu eu quero saber mais da sua opinião ok? Brigadinha pelo coments. Bjuxx

**Julinha Potter**: Hum... então aguarde e verás o fim dessa apostinha! hehehe prometo q vc vai gostar do fim que ela vai ter... Muito obrigada pela review. Bjuxxx

Bom então eh isso aí gente se vcs querem fazer uma autora desestimulada se sentir estimulada novamente comentem! olha que fácil, eh soh apertar o botãozinho roxo aí embaixo e rapidim vcs vão ter um cap saindo do forno! Brigadinha

Bjuxxx xD


	7. Quase

_**07. Quase...**_

Lily acordou mais cedo do que esperava, ainda cansada da festa. Não havia conseguido dormir direito, com aqueles pensamentos que ficaram rondando sua cabeça. Apesar deles já teram ido embora, a deixaram muito cansada, depois da noite que tivera a única coisa que precisava era de descanço, mas sabia que agora que já tinha levantado não conseguiria mais dormir, então decidiu descer até a sala comunal e ficar sentada em algum lugar por lá.

Desceu, e encontrou a sala vazia, pelo que parecia os elfos do castelo já haviam mostrado sua eficiência e arrumado a bagunça da noite anterior, não estava nem resquícios de que houvera uma festa ali. Se encaminhou para uma poltrona em frente a lareira e se deixou cair, na esperança de que o sono voltasse. Fazia um friozinho típico de madrugada. Ela se encolheu para ficar mais aquecida, e ficou ali olhando para uma lareira apagada, perdida em seus pensamentos.

"Não seria melhor acender a lareira?" Lily se virou para ver quem havia chegado, embora já conhecesse aquela voz muito bem. Viu James fazendo um movimento com a varinha e a lareira se acendendo no mesmo momento.

" parece que eu não sou a única que não tá conseguindo dormir por aqui, aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"não tá tudo bem, eu só perdi o sono" disse ele se sentando ao lado dela na poltrona. " E com você aconteceu alguma coisa pra você ter vindo pra cá? você deve estar cansada da noite agitada que você teve" Lily notou um certo sarcasmo na voz dele, mas não quis dizer nada não era hora pra discutir.

"Realmente eu to muito cansada, mas assim como você eu não to conseguindo dormir, e não me pergunte porque, porque eu não sei" quando terminou de dizer isso a garota estremeceu de frio.

"Tá com frio?" ela acentiu com a cabeça. James se aproximou mais dela e a abraçou para aquecê-la. E por um tempo ficaram assim abaçados, sem falar nada, perdidos em seus próprios pensamentos.

" Lily, posso te fazer uma pergunta?" James iniciou a conversa, e ela apenas balançou a cabeça afirmativamente para que ele seguisse com sua pergunta. Ele ainda esitou um pouco antes de perguntar

" Você tá gostando mesmo do Steve? Quer dizer... você tá fazendo coisas que eu nunca imaginei que fizesse... tá tão diferente... eu te conheço desde o primeiro ano e nunca vi você dançando igual ontem, aliás você nem gostava dessas festas... e ontem você parecia tão feliz com tudo o que tava acontecendo...e eu gostei de te ver feliz daquele jeito, mas... " James parou de falar subitamente, porque sabia que se não parasse por ali sabia que ia acabar falando sobre o que Melissa havia lhe dito sobre Steve ainda gostar dela. E se Lily estivesse realmente gostando dele não queria chatea-la, ao mesmo tempo em que sentia que devia contar a ela. Ai de Steve se ele descobrisse que aquele imbecil tava só usando Lily pra tentar atingir Melissa. Se fosse isso mesmo Steve já poderia se considerar um cara morto.

"Na verdade eu não sei, alguma coisa diferente eu acho que eu estou sentindo...mas pode ficar tranqüilo que eu ainda não estou completamente apaixonada viu!...por enquanto eu ainda não ganhei a aposta" James sorriu e percebeu que Lily também o fizera. A achou linda naquele momento mais do que em qualquer outro. Ficou admirando a visão em sua frente por um longo tempo.

"Lily..." começou a dizer alguma coisa, mas parou antes de falar qualquer bobagem. No instante em que a garota se virou para ele. Perceberam que estavam próximos demais, os rostos tão próximos que podiam sentir a respiração um do outro. Lily teve uma visão diferente das que sempre tivera de seu amigo. Então quer dizer que era assim, desse ângulo que as outras garotas o viam. Ela percebeu porque metade de Hogwarts era apaixonada por ele. Como que por impulso a garota fechou os olhos e se aproximou mais... BUM.. Alguém caiu das escadas. Os dois se sobressaltaram e se viraram para ver quem era.

"PETER..." gritaram em uníssono.

"desculpa gente eu não queria atrapalhar nada, mas eu caí neh!" disse o garoto desajeitado se levantando, recompondo-se da queda.

Os dois que antes estavam abraçados, prestes a se beijarem, não conseguiam olhar na cara um do outro, foi Lily quem disse:

" Nossa james já amanheceu é melhor a gente ir se trocar... até mais tarde" despidiu-se apenas com um tchauzinho discreto e muito sem graça. James apenas retribuiu.

**_M_**

Lily chegou no quarto e se jogou na cama ainda não acreditando no que quase havia acontecido. Se levantou e deu de cara com uma Marlene a olhando feio.

"onde você tava será que eu posso saber?"

" Claro que pode, aliás você deve, eu tenho que te contar uma coisa que acabou de acontecer...ou melhor quase". Na mesma hora a amiga abandonou o olhar de incriminador e assumiu um outro de curiosidade. Quando Lily terminou de contar a garota estava atônita e ao mesmo tempo com uma cara de curtição.

"Ta vendo Lily e depois quando eu digo que vocês dois se amam você ainda briga comigo" disse Marlene rindo.

"pára de falar isso, porque você sabe que não é assim. Acho que isso foi só por causa do momento que a gente tava, mas não tem nada a ver. Você acha mesmo que se o James gostasse de mim ele teria sugerido essa aposta...isso é ridículo. Quer dizer ele é meu melhor amigo eu não posso gostar dele, é perder uma amizade e ... "

"Cala a boca Lily, que você não sabe o que ta dizendo, fica querendo se justificar pra você mesma, como se gostar do James fosse algo de errado. Ah qual eh!? Me dá um tempo vai."

"não tem como falar sério com você, pra você é tudo tão fácil"

"Mas é tudo fácil, você é que te mania de complicar as coisas"

"Ai ta bom vai...agora vamos nos arrumar logo que por acaso a gente tem aula de transfiguração agora"

No café da manhã foi anunciado que haveria um baile de Hallowen diferente dos outros anos, em que a única coisa diferente era decoração. Dessa vez haveria um baile de verdade com dança e tudo que se tinha direito. Na aula de transfiguração lily recebeu um bilhete todo amassado, seu coração gelou, quem costumava lhe mandar bilhetes durante a aula era James, ou as vezes Marlene. Abriu devagar, mas logo viu que a letra não era de nenhum dos dois. Era Steve que a convidava para ir ao baile com ela. Respondeu hesitante que aceitava, não tinha muita certeza se era isso que queria. Não demorou dois minutos e logo outro bilhete veio parar em sua carteira. Era Marlene.

_Marlene: E ai o q q o Steve queria?_

_Lily: Me convidar pra ir ao baile com ele._

_M: E vc aceitou?_

_L: Mas é claro! pq q eu não aceitaria?_

_M: Sei lá, pensei q depois do ocorrido de hj de manhã vc iria querer ir com OUTRA pessoa..._

_L: Mas não aconteceu absolutamente NADA hj de manhã!!!_

_M: Tá bom então seixa eu me corrigir, eu quis dizer depois do quase ocorrido de hj de manhã. Hehehehe_

Lily não pôde responder a amiga porque a professora Minerva estava olhando para ela com uma cara desconfiada, e ela logo enfiou o bilhete no bolso das vestes. Mas ainda lançou um olhar de desaprovação para a amiga sentada perto de si.

* * *

_**N/A:**_ Ta bom ficou meio sem final, eu sei, mas é pq eu to sem inspiração nenhuma e ando muito preocupada com o vestiba daqui a dois dias, então por favor perdoem o meu atraso e o cap mal escrito. Mas ainda assim eu gostei muito de escreve-lo eu já não tava me agüentando de vontade de fazer alguma coisa acontecer entre esses dois, ou melhor, QUASE acontecer...hehehehe

Mas é isso aí comentem, que eu to precisando de pelo menos alguma coisa pra me animar, nem que sejam críticas falando mal, pelo menos é sinal de que alguém ta lendo... e agora os agradecimentos...

_**Julinha Potter:**_ Realmente o steve é meio safado mesmo, e pra falar a verdade eu tbm não gosto muito dele não, e da Melissa então nem se fala... e ela tbm eh bem safadinha. Hahahaha E pode aguardar q ainda haverão muitas cenas d ciúmes, não só do James...

_**jehssik:**_ Como assim a Lily tenta roubar o James de vc? Ele é meu por direito viu!! Nem vem tentar roubar ele de mim...hehehehe. E quanto a aposta pensa comigo...os dois apostaram que quem se apaixonasse ganharia a aposta certo? Então consequentemente se os dois se apaixonarem os dois irão ganhar a aposta! E assim todos ficam bem, mas sabe que essa idéia de que os dois perderiam a aposta não iria cair nada mal...hehehehe, vc fez idéias malignas passarem pela minha cabeça agora...me aguarde e vc vai ver o futuro desses dois...auhauahuahua

E mais uma vez perdão pelo atraso minha ama...kkkkk, será que dessa vez eu vou ser perdoada ou não vou viver pra terminar de escrever a história?ahuahuaha. Mas falando sério desculpa mesmo pelo atraso, mas como eu disse antes eu to meio estressada com a proximidade do vestibular aí eu fico meio sem cabeça pra escrever. Quem sabe depois que passar eu não passo a atualizar mais rápido...é uma possibilidade neh! Bjuxxx

_**Lellys Evans Potter:**_ Rumm... olha soh a suja falando da mal lavada...hehehehe. eu sei q eu demoro pra att, mas eu axo q vc vai me entender qndo eu digo q as vezes falta uma certa coisinha essencial...a tal da inspiração conhece? Poisé essa coisinha tah faltando pra mim se tiver um pouquinho sobrando me empresta!!! Mas valeu mesmo pelos elogios é sempre bom ver que tem gente gostando, continue comentando tah!! Bjuxx

_**JhU Radcliffe:**_ kkkkkkkkkk, viu como a Lily as vezes pod surpreender todo mundo, já da Melissa isso é uma coisa esperada, ela agarrar o meu James...hehehe, viu como eu to podendo neh, agora ele virou o MEU James... e q isso o Steve malicioso, q nada /cara irônica/...mas q bom q vc gostou do cap anterior pra falar a verdade foi o q eu mais gostei até agora tbm, e me perdoe pelo fracasso q foi esse, mas prometo q isso não acontece mais. Bjuxx

_**Ana Black:**_ Brigadinha pelo coments, que bom q vc tah gostando fico feliz de verdade. Continue comentando... Bjuxxx

_**Kahhhhhh:**_ tcham, tcham... você pediu e aí tah uma interatividade Lily/James... E não essa não eh a mesma fic q vc leu antes e eu não pretendo abandona-la eu posso até enrolar para att, mas jamais vou abandonar a fic tah bom!! Espero q vc tenha gostado do cap jah q ele foi feito em cima do seu comentário, então continue comentando... Bjuxx


End file.
